Just a Dollar
by pizzacapsule
Summary: "This isn't a kissing booth, Ness," Lucas blushes when Claus glances their way, giving the two yet another weird look. "But… if you give me an extra dollar then maybe… Maybe I'll consider giving you a kiss. B-but no promises!" Lucas is having a yard sale and Ness won't stop bothering him the entire time he's there.


anyways i'm not dead

* * *

The entire time Lucas picks at his band aid, he could feel eyes on him. They couldn't be his brother's eyes, because his eyes were focused on Boney and watching him chase after the stick that was thrown. It couldn't have been his mother watching him because she was setting up the table for the yard sale and hadn't paid much attention to the twins as she organised and moved things around. His father wasn't even there to have eyes on him because he was in their home retrieving the boxes and boxes of useless items to be sold to their neighbors. Lucas knew of a few things he thought some of his neighbors may have wanted. For example, Mr. Mario who lived three houses down would love to flatter Ms. Toadstool with Hinawa's pots and pans. Maybe Robin would like Claus' "Magic for Dummies" guidebook he got at a local book fair for $2.05. There was something for everyone here.

Lucas tried his hardest to match the items they were selling with people who would come around but try as he might, he still couldn't shake off that feeling that someone was watching him. He picked at his band aid even more as he looked around and soon began to feel sick. It was killing him how somewhere someone had their eyes glued to him. Claus noticed his brother's unease and went to sit next to him. He was about to start speaking when Boney collided with the boy, sending him backwards and making him hit the back of his head on the porch.

"Oh my gosh, Boney! Be more careful!" Lucas exclaimed, tugging the slobbering dog off of his brother. "Claus are you okay? Holy wow, that looked like it hurt."

"Holy wow it did," Claus winced as he sat up. "And I don't know if it was because I bonked my head on the ground and started hearing things but I coulda swore I heard someone laughing at me. Wasn't you was it?"

Lucas shook his head and frowned. Did the laughing come from the person who was staring at Lucas from far away? He swerved his head around and was almost surprised when he saw quick movement in the corner of his peripheral vision. Almost.

"Boys?"

The twins looked up and saw their mother standing over them, smiling sweetly and wiping her hands with a floral cloth. "It's almost time for the yard sale to start. Did you get everything out of your room that you wanted to sell? And once you put those things on those tables you can't take them back."

Lucas nodded but Claus looked a little unsure. The blond was pretty sure his brother was _still_ considering whether or not he should let someone else have his limited edition Rosalina and the Seven Stars LUMA LUMA XXX Edition CD with a DVD that contained a sing-a-long animated short. Claus fiddled with his shorts before muttering something and running into the house. Hinawa trailed after her son, and Boney followed.

Lucas just kept fiddling with his band aid.

* * *

The tables had plenty of old toys, folded blankets and books. The eyes were still on Lucas, and as he helped his mother organize the items, he could swear he felt more than one pair on him now. Hinawa wiped her forehead as she trekked back into their home to retrieve more items. In the meantime, Pit and Pittoo were the first two to stop by their tables.

"Hey Lucas!" Pit greeted with a big smile. Pittoo said nothing but looked annoyed as his "friend" got sidetracked and spoke to the child. Pit looked over their table and poked at an eggplant plushie. Pittoo curiously leafed through an autobiography written by Bayonetta titled "Of Angels, Demons and Everything in Between" although he still looked annoyed.

"I totally forgot you guys were having your yard sale! Remember seeing those papers we saw on the bulletin board while hanging up flyers for your band's performance Pittoo?" Pit said as he toyed with a Starfox themed lunchbox. Pittoo didn't even look his way.

Walking down the sidewalk was Mr. Mario, Ms. Toadstool by his side. They were holding hands and for the millionth time Lucas wondered why they weren't married already. They stopped by and the child began to feel nervous. Although he knew these people well, he wasn't good in social situations. Just as he was about to call for his mother, Claus bounded to the table with a shoebox for money and his Rosalina and the Seven Stars LUMA LUMA XXX Edition CD and DVD. As soon as he put it onto the table, everyone who stood there before crowded around Claus and waved money in his direction. Lucas watched with amusement as Claus tried to fend off their neighbors.

* * *

An hour passed and a considerable crowd had formed around their table, although most were waiting for Claus to start the bidding on his Rosalina and the Seven Stars LUMA LUMA XXX Edition CD and DVD. Hinawa had successfully sold most of her dresses that didn't fit anymore, and Flint had finally gotten rid of his cowboy boot-shaped flower pot. Lucas was selling one of his old video games when Toon Link came riding down the street on his brand new bike. It was bright red and had a dragon head for a basket. Lucas had to admit that he was a little jealous. He was wearing his favorite green hat once again and when he skidded to a stop it almost fell off. The islander fixed it and ran around the table to give Lucas a big hug, one that lasted for about a hundred years.

"Hey Lucas! Guess what I got todaaayyy..." Toon Link trailed off with an impish smile.

"Your grandma is still spoiling you with gifts?" Lucas took three dollars from Shulk and said goodbye to his space themed sticker book.

"Yeah, she is! Wait, I mean no… Well, kinda? I mean, this is Aryll's but she let me borrow it for the day. Look at it!" Toon Link dug around in his dragon head-shaped basket and pulled out a telescope. It was shiny and had small seagulls on the side. Neat.

"Pretty cool, right?" Toon Link grinned. "I've always thought telescopes were amazing! I was so excited to use it!"

"Well, did you?"

"Yeah, on you!"

"H-hey!" Lucas squeaked. "Why?! YOU were the one watching me all day?! I was really creeped out Toon Link!"

"I could tell!" He laughed. "Sorry for being a weirdo but I didn't wanna use my new telescope on bird watching or anything lame like that."

"I like to watch birds…"

"Anyways! You guys got some interesting stuff here Luke!" Toon Link pushed past people and perused their table. He picked up one of Boney's old dog collars and sniffed it.

"What're you doing Toon Link…?"

"You think Mr. Oinkers woud like this?" Toon Link questioned. Mr. Oinkers was his pet pig that he won at a fair during summer vacation. Lucas remembered how jealous Claus was that day. The pig was kinda stinky, and the mud pit that Aryll had made for Mr. Oinkers on his birthday had left the islander's front yard looking like a tornado came through and pulled dirt up from the ground, but other than that, Toon Link really did his absolute best to take care of Mr. Oinkers, and he did it well. He fed him, put him in cute sweaters and took him on long walks. If Lucas were a pig, he'd want Toon Link to be his owner.

"I don't think that's big enough for Mr. Oinkers," Lucas said.

"Mm, you're right. He's gettin' a little chubby chubs, isn't he?" Toon Link cut in front of Lucina and stopped at a collection of vintage Coca Cola bottles. He ogled them for a minute before picking two out of the six pack and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a dozen of green shimmering gems and before Toon Link could set them onto the table Lucas shook his head.

"Wait-"

"I love you Toonie, but we don't use that kinda money around here."

"C'mooooon!" Toon Link whined. "It's the only money I have!"

"Then move it or lose it buddy," Claus chimed in from the group of bidders. "We're not here for cheapos who use monopoly money!"

"It isn't monopoly money! Stupid ginger…"

Lucas giggled at the whispered insult. "Don't call him that. If you go home and get money from your granny then you can bet your pointed ears that you'll be bringing those bottles home with you no problem!"

"Hey! My ears aren't that pointy! I'm gonna go home and get the money. Keep those babies warm for me, okay?" Toon Link ran off the lawn and went to his home. In the meantime, Claus had started his bidding and Hinawa was striking up conversation with some of the more reclusive neighbors. Flint was in the house counting the money that they've already earned so far. Lucas sat by himself, shying away from the people who came to look at whatever items were left on the table he had to monitor. The sun was still high, but they'd already sold most of their things. All that was left on Lucas' table was a silver watch, a collection of authentic seashells, a piggy bank in the shape of Mr. Saturn and a teddy bear with a heart sewn onto his chest that said "CAN I GET A BEARY BIG HUG?" Claus had at one point ripped the heart off and used the bear as a pillow to lean against when he played video games. Hinawa had sewed the heart back on though.

Lucas stood and stretched. _It's so hot out here today. Maybe I should go get some lemonade or something. Hope mom won't mind me running away for just a second,_ the boy thought to himself tiredly. He began walking away from the table but someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Don't leave yet! I gotta pay for this teddy bear!"

Lucas' eyes widened and his face became warm. That isn't… is it? No, it can't be. He turned just a fraction of an inch but the black hair and striped shirt was the only indicator he needed. The blond squeezed his eyes shut and made a face.

Ness barked out laughter and kept his grip tight on Lucas' wrist. "What's that face for? Not happy to see your favorite person in the whole wide world?"

* * *

it gets real gay next chap don't worry


End file.
